Crossing the Line
by Trowa's Tenshi
Summary: Duo whispers something to a sleeping Heero, who heard the personal declaration. Will Duo's life be destoyed? 1x2 Shounen-ai!
1. Default Chapter

Warning: This is a shounen-ai fic here, so if you don't like....please don't read...simple!!  
  
Author: Trowa's Tenshi  
  
Exclaimer: Sadly. I do not own these Bishies.I was a bad girl, and did not get them for Christmas *pouts* WAH!!.*Composes herself* Anyways.um.hee hee, they do not belong to me, they belong to Bandai, Sotsu, and Sunrise, cause.I was bad.as everyone keeps reminding me.  
  
Author Note: Okies.PLEASE R&R!! I beg you!! I have other ideas and am in the middle of writing other fics.but if you don't review.I won't know if I stink or not.and please tell me if I'm bad!! Thank a bunch!  
  
Special thanks to Nomi for helping me with this! She is sooo wonderful!! She writes the yummiest ficcies and is a great help to me as well! Thanks!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~  
  
Crossing the Line  
  
The afterglow of sex still mingled in the air along with sweat around the cozy bedroom as Duo turned over to face Heero's breathtaking sleeping figure. Duo carefully and gently moved a piece of chocolate hair out of Heero's eyes so he could look at the boy he loved so dearly, and he traced a finger down the sleeping boys face to rest on his cheek. Duo whispered into the still night love words.  
  
"Heero, I love you," ending with a soft exhale of breath and closed his eyes to blink back a lone tear. When the violet orbs opened again, they were staring into deep cobalt blue eyes wide with shock.  
  
"Heero!! You're awake! I thought..." Duo stuttered to say as he scrambled out of the bed, throwing on his boxers and, looking frightened, out into the cold night of the balcony. Tears stream down Duo's face as he realized that he just blew his only chance with Heero. He crossed the line. 'Stupid stupid stupid Duo! I can't believer you did that! I was okay with just being fuck buddies...well.okay...so I wasn't okay with it, but it's better than nothing! And there I had to go and open my big mouth and say I loved the guy! GAH!' Duo thought as he viciously wiped at his eyes. The balcony door opening startled Duo out of his thoughts as he turned around to face Heero, hair mused from their tumble and boxers thrown on hurriedly.  
  
' What am I dunno do? He's gonna' Duo started to think, but Heero cut him off by quietly, voice filled with wonder like a little child asking questions to his mother. "Duo?" Duo, being to caught up into his thoughts didn't catch Heero's wonder, and swallowed hard, and turned to face his beloved.  
  
"Ye...yes Heero?" Duo shakily said with as much composer as he could find, tears still falling from his tormented eyes like raindrops onto his pale cheeks.  
  
"Come inside Duo"  
  
"Why? So you can Fuck me again before leaving?"  
  
"NO! It's cold out here..."  
  
" I'd rather not" Duo shivered and tried to stop crying, the minutes went by, and the only sound was Heeros slow breathing and Duos soft sniffling.  
  
" Did you mean that?" Heero asked as he finally broke the silence. He looked upon Duo's troubled face, and instantly knew the answer.  
  
Duo sighed and slowly looked down, his tears caught the reflection of the moonlight and gave him a godlike appearance, with the moonlight caressing his bare chest.  
  
"Yes Heero, I do...I love you Heero Yuy" Duo whispered into the night air as he looked at his toes. Heero took Duo's cheek in his hand and brought Duo's face to meet Heero's eyes, and started to kiss the tear- strained cheek gently.  
  
"Heero...what?" Duo asked puzzled by Heero's odd behavior. Heero paid him no mind and continued until all the tear traces were gone from Duo's face, save the puffy, sad, watery looking eyes staring at him in confusion.  
  
Suddenly Duo broke apart from Heero and leaned against the rain of the balcony, sighing, he said "Look Heero, I made a mistake ok? I shouldn't have said that to you, I thought you were asleep. I know you don't love me," Duo whipped around and looked Heero straight in the eye and continued, "so just hold me tonight, and tomorrow you can go onto Relena and forget all about this stupid little idiot, please?"  
  
Heero smirked, took Duo into his arms and held him close and murmured into his ear "why would I want to go and do a thing like that?"  
  
Duo looked up from Heero's Shoulder where he had laid his head and pushed off Heero so he could talk to him eye to eye. "What do you mean why would you wanna go and do a thing like that? You love her! So of course you wanna go to her! You moron!" Duo exclaimed unhappily.  
  
Heero's smirk turned into a smile and he shook his head at Duos antics. " Silly baka! I don't love Relena! I may love her like a sibling, but I have no romantic feelings toward her at all, and she knows this, and feels the same!" he huffed. Duo looked like a fish out of water, mouth gaping open, and eyes comically huge.  
  
"Oh..." Duo said.  
  
" But..." Heero started, "There is someone I do love romantically"  
  
" Well than...I guess you'll be going to them in the morning...but...will you hold me till than? please?" Duo pleaded  
  
" Yes...I will hold you till than, but I won't be leaving" Heero replied  
  
" What? What do you mean by that Yuy? I don't think they would appreciate having you l here with me, and sharing a bed!!" Duo was getting a little mad, and even more upset. " I won't stand for it!" tears started to fall from Duo's eyes again as he thought of all the things that would change once Heero left Duo's life.  
  
" But Duo...nothing is going to change...Duo...that person I told you that I loved romantically is..." Heero took a deep breath and exhaled "You."  
  
Duo looked stunned as he shakily asked "What? You love...me?"  
  
Heero's smile this time reached his eyes as he took Duos hand and kissed his knuckles one by one while he breathed, "Yes koi, I love you." Duo threw himself at Heero, who caught him with open arms, and kissed the crown of his moonlighted hair.  
  
" Lets go inside, okay?" Heero asked as he picked Duo up and carried him to Duos...no Their bed, and, true to his promise, held him all night long.  
  
Owari~  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~  
  
Do ya think I should do a sequel? If ya do.push the review button and tell me!! Please!! Maybe I can temp you with a lemon? Yes yes?  
  
Trowa's Tenshi 


	2. Stupid TT

Hi all!! um...^_^;; sorry about not updating!! I wanted to thank all of those who actually reviewed! I thought that maybe I'd get...1-2 reviews....not like...20!!! I was soo happy!! I love you all so much!! You make TT so happy!! ( TT = me! Trowa's Tenshi...shortened it...too much to type...thanks to Fallen angel named Alan who suggested it!)  
  
Okay...now to the bad news...I've been soo busy that I haven't really gotten far at all with the second part of this fic at all...not to mention the LEMON!!! wh00t wh00t TT is doing a lemon!! let us all hope to god it comes out ok! yay! *cough cough* anyway...I've been sick too...so...I've been like...@_@ but not to fear! I will get it up as soon as possible!!  
  
And a side note to this...if anyone would be interested in Beta-reading my fic...it would save me a lot of hassle of chasing someone down and such...cause...TT is a very BAD speller and grammar person...^_^;; so...if interested either review or e-mail me at Trowas_kawaii_tenshi@yahoo.com Thanks!! I can always use more than one too!!  
  
While in bed I got an idea!! as not to bore you with my ramblings...*sees that you are all asleep and sweatdrops* um...I re-did the song the Twelve days of Christmas!! *grins* the Gundam Wing style...and...AFTER Christmas...here we go...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
TT: *cough* ahem....now....here is the Twelve Days After Christmas!! Enjoy!!  
  
The Gundam Boys including Zechs scurry out all decked out in Christmas colors and in Duo's case...reindeer antlers, and in a straight line, start to sing:  
  
On the First day after Christmas, TT gave to me, a sappy duo!  
  
On the Second day after Christmas, TT gave to me, Two feuding lovers, and a Sappy Duo!  
  
On the Third Day after Christmas, TT gave to me, Three kawaii couples, Two feuding lovers, and a sappy Duo!  
  
On the Forth Day after Christmas, TT gave to me, four brand new fics ( LOL!! I wish!!), Three Kawaii couples, two feuding lovers, and a sappy Duo!  
  
On the Fifth Day after Christmas, TT gave to me, Five Tubes of Lube!! Four brand new fics, Three kawaii couples, Two feuding lovers, and a sappy Duo!  
  
On the Sixth Day after Christmas, TT gave to me, Six Bishie Boys, Five Tubes of Lube!! four brand new fics, Three kawaii couples, two feuding lovers, and a sappy Duo!  
  
On the Seventh Day after Christmas, TT gave to me Seven decorated gundams Six Bishie Boys, Five Tubes of Lube!! Four brand new fics, Three kawaii couples, Two feuding lovers, and a sappy Duo!  
  
On the Eighth Day after Christmas, TT gave to me, Eight agusty love lives, Seven decorated gundams Six Bishie Boys, Five Tubes of Lube!! Four brand new fics, Three kawaii couples, Two feuding lovers, and a sappy Duo!  
  
On the Ninth Day after Christmas, TT gave to me, Nine confusing plot lines, Eight agusty love lives, Seven decorated gundams Six Bishie Boys, Five Tubes of Lube!! Four brand new fics, Three kawaii couples, Two feuding lovers, and a sappy Duo!  
  
On the Tenth Day after Christmas, TT gave to me, Ten Yaoi Lemons, Nine confusing plot lines, Eight agusty love lives, Seven decorated gundams Six Bishie Boys, Five Tubes of Lube!! Four brand new fics, Three kawaii couples, Two feuding lovers, and a sappy Duo!  
  
On the Eleventh Day after Christmas, TT gave to me, Eleven G-boy Kisses, Ten Yaoi Lemons, Nine confusing plot lines, Eight agusty love lives, Seven decorated gundams Six Bishie Boys, Five Tubes of Lube!! Four brand new fics, Three kawaii couples, Two feuding lovers, and a sappy Duo!  
  
On the Twelfth Day after Christmas, TT gave to me, Twelve bouncy Kibitos Ten Yaoi Lemons, Nine confusing plot lines, Eight agusty love lives, Seven decorated gundams Six Bishie Boys, Five Tubes of Lube!! Four brand new fics, Three kawaii couples, Two feuding lovers, and a sappy Duo!  
  
All six boys bow and walk out, except Duo, who blows kisses and skips.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hope you enjoyed!!! I'm sorry about not giving you the second part of Crossing The Line!! but it will be out soon!! and full of Lemony goodness!! ^_^  
  
Love ya all!!  
  
~ TT 


	3. Lemon!

Warning: This is a shounen-ai fic here, so if you don't like....please don't read...simple!! THIS IS A LEMON!! A FULL BLOWN OUT LEMON! GOT IT? even if it's crappy....*pouts*  
  
Author: Trowa's Tenshi  
  
Exclaimer: Sadly... I do not own these Bishies...I was a bad girl, and did not get them for Christmas *pouts* WAH!!...*Composes herself* Anyways...um...hee hee, they do not belong to me, they belong to Bandai, Sotsu, and Sunrise, cause...I was bad...as everyone keeps reminding me.  
  
Author Note: Okies...PLEASE R&R!! I beg you!! I have other ideas and am in the middle of writing other fics...but if you don't review...I won't know if I stink or not...and please tell me if I'm bad!! Thank a bunch! *giggles* like...Quatre suducing Trowa in the shower!  
  
I am SO sorry this took so long! The Internet was taken out of my room, and The only word, or so I thought on my compter was not .doc, but I found one! so yay! I can post! *does a happy dance* I beg you to forgive TT!!! she didn't mean for you to wait for so long for that lemon! even if it is horrible!  
  
And thanks to Shuuichi-kun for Beta reading at the last minute, even though I might have not gotten all of the error's out...;___; *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~  
  
Upon opening his eyes to the new day, hearing birds singing their merry tunes outside and the waves crashing against the sand, seagulls squawking, fighting over food, Duo nestled back against the warm body behind him. The arms that were wrapped around him became a bit tighter, and he smiled faintly, than turned over to stare into sleepy cobalt eyes of his lover. Heero leaned over and kissed Duo lightly on the lips and breathed a good morning to him, than went on to teasingly nip at his neck. Duo started moaning as Heero marked him as his own.  
  
"God Heero! You have about a million years to stop that!" Duo breathed out as Heero continued nipping at his neck. Heero smiled around Duo's jugular. Slowly kissing up Duo's pale neck, and hearing the moans of his beloved, made Heero smirk and groan himself, seeing his fae beauty flushed like this so early in the morning.  
  
Heero began kissing his way up to Duo's soft lips and hovered over them, whispering softly "Duo, I love you." before taking the kissing the sweet lips, prying his beloved's mouth open and exploring the delicious cavern inside. He ate up Duo's exotic moans and plunged deeper into the sweetly unique taste of Duo. Heero turned a bit and straddled Duo's body, bringing their awakening erections together, both moaning at the contact.  
  
As Heero stopped for breath, Duo started on his ear, nibbling on the outer shell and purred, "Mmm...love you too Hee-chan." Heero smiled and moaned as Duo continued licking and sucking, nipping and biting down from his sensitive ear to his bronzed neck, which Duo immediately latched onto and started sucking for all he was worth, making Heero groan, thrusting his hips into Duo's, making their flimsy incased erections meet and harden with the contact. Duo arched his back, wanting more of the delicious torture.  
  
"Duo...I want to make love to you..." Heero growled softly, switching their positions again and laid Duo on the bed lovingly. Duo looked up into Heero's eyes and smiled, tears threatening to spill down at his declaration. Heero saw this and wiped at them gently, kissing a trail down one pale cheek and up to the other one, than coming back to leave a tender kiss upon Duo's slightly parted lips. Lying atop the American carefully, he began to kiss those luscious lips that tempted him so. Duo wrapped his arms around the Japanese pilot and pulled him closer, wanting to feel all of him, mewing at the contact. Heero smirked into the kiss, parting Duo's mouth open, and exploring the insides.  
  
As they broke for air, Heero moved, nipping and sucking on Duo's milky white neck. "Heero...no more teasing...want you...now..." Duo panted between moans. Heero smiled and bit down hard on the spot he was teasing, causing Duo to arch up into Heero's body, making them both moan out. Finally, after taking pity on Duo's squirming body, Heero started trailing his kisses down the death scythe's neck and began on his well- toned chest. Stopping at Duo's Sun kissed raspberry colored hardened nipples, Heero quickly licked one, while gently rolling the other one with his hand, causing 02 pilot to wither under the onslaught and beg for him to continue and stop the torture. The Japanese boy bit the nipple that he was sucking on roughly, sucking and licking on it in apology before moving to it's twin, blowing on it gently to make it harden more before doing so, and letting his hand tangle into the chestnut locks that he so loved. Duo, laying below him in a puddle of pleasure and moans was tracing random patterns over 01's back. Heero reluctantly left Duo's nipple and made his way down his stomach, nipping and licking, sucking and biting as he pleased, loving the erotic sounds coming out of his braided beloved's mouth, and stopped to dip his tongue into the belly button that so temped him, causing Duo to almost squeal in pleasure and jerk up, rubbing his hard erection against Heero's chest.  
  
Heero continued his way down, nuzzling the fine soft silky chestnut hair starting to show up upon Duo's lower stomach and as his hands left Duo's hair, and trailed their way down his body, caressing as they went. They slowly came upon Duo's boxer rim, and dipping a teasing finger between the soft skin and the material, he began pulling them down slowly. Once they were off, Heero continued to lick and suck, bite and nip his way down, stopping once again to nuzzle the silky chestnut colored pubic hair. Duo, holding onto Heero's hair, running his hands through it gently and continuously making little mews and pants that drove Heero up the wall with desire, was getting impatient and panted out, "Hen...Hee- chan...mmm...I...want you..mmm...."  
  
Heero chuckled against Duo's thigh, looking up at him with smoky eyes filled with lust. "Mmm..I want you too Duo." He replied before quickly ducking his head and engulfing Duo's whole erection in his mouth at once. Duo swore and arched up into the tight warm cavern that was sucking him like a Hoover. He quickly tightened his hold on Heero's hair, groaning and panting slightly as the intense feeling washed over him. Heero began a moving motion, bobbing his head as he took Duo's manhood into his mouth than released almost all of it but the tip, wrapping his tongue around it and stabbing at the slit, than taking the whole erection back in again. Than he stared humming and gently nibbling. That drove Duo crazy. One of Heero's hands came to fondle Duo's sack, kneading it between his fingers, causing more mews and groans to emerge from Duo.  
  
The Japanese teen, with his other hand, was fumbling with the tube of lube, trying to get some onto his fingers, once he completed that mission, he slowly brought it up to Duo's hidden entrance, and traced it with a slick finger, before rubbing slightly, and pushing it in. This action caused the American to moan even more, spreading his legs more in invitation. Still sucking Duo's erection into his mouth and gently squeezing his sack, he pushed the finger in deeply, loosening the muscles for play, slowly working it in before adding a second, at which Duo moaned louder, which caused Heero's erection to jump in his trapped boxers and moan, vibrating Duo's erection more. "Hee-chan...I can't.." Duo panted, "Take much more of this..." Hero smirked and continued humming, kneading his balls and drove three fingers into his American love. Duo withered under him, lips parted and looking so beautiful. Duo finally couldn't take anymore, and lifted Heero's head from his erection, making a popping sound as it came from his mouth, glaring at him as if to say 'do me now.' Heero got the hint, and quickly pulled off his boxers, lubed up, and pressed himself up against Duo's entrance. Looking lovely at him, he pressed forward slowly, a look of pure joy and pleasure lighting up his face as he was slowly encased in Duo's warm cavern. He paused for a minute, caressing Duo's face while he did, who had a look of pure pleasure on it.  
  
"Duo-love, are you ok?" Heero ask as he continued to caress his face and neck. Duo smiled up brightly at him and purred, "mmmm Hee-chan!," and thrust up against him, impaling himself on Heero's hard erection, making both of them cry out in pleasure. The Japanese Pilot took this as a sign that he could continue, and started slowly thrusting, never breaking eye contact with the American, one hand caressing his face, the other moved to support himself. Slowly Heero built up the speed, thrusting into his beloved faster, being sure to see that Duo was enjoy their coupling as much as he was, but the look of pure joy on Duo's face almost brought tears to Heero's eyes. And the aphrodisiac moans and mews that were coming out of his lovely face were even more beautiful, and arousing, and made Heero soon lose control, thrusting into Duo as hard as he could, faster and faster, Duo coming up to meet each thrust, moaning at him to go still faster and harder. Pilot zero-one trailed his hand that was caressing Duo's passion controlled face down his body, lingering slightly on his chest to tease a nipple before continuing downward to meet Duo's proud angry looking erection, and take it into hand. Said pilot bucked his hips, thrusting between the two pleasures, his erotic moaning a bit louder, and withering with his eyes shut tight, hands clamped down upon the sheet. Heero moaned loudly at the site of the longhaired beauty withering beneath him, and picked up his speed, causing Duo to moan louder as well. Duo's body tightened, and he came, screaming out his beloved's name, his inner muscles tighten almost painfully around Heero's erection. Heero's eyes bugged a little, bit back a moan, and trusted once more deep inside Duo, coming and almost bonelessly, collapsed atop of him, softly calling out his name.  
  
After a few minute's, Heero finally came back from his cloud nine experience, and pulled gently out from Duo's warm tight cavern. "God..that was...wow..." was all that came out of his mouth at the time.  
  
Duo looked at him a little funny. "What's a matter Hee-chan?"  
  
"Nothing...you were...great...that was...the best..."  
  
"I love you Heero, and I'm glad you finally got it." Duo smiled and pulled Heero down to cuddle with him, nuzzling his shoulder blade.  
  
Heero looked a bit confused, "Get what Tenshi?", he petted Duo's back, pulling a blanket over them, not caring now that they would be sticky later.  
  
Duo sighed, than lifted his head up, and rested his chin on Heero's shoulder. "Heero, you finally get the difference between making love, and fucking. For me...each time we were in this bed before, and you came over, it was making love...you called it fucking, you called it making love this time...there is a difference, and you finally saw that, right?" Duo said, voice a little shaky, and looking a bit hopeful.  
  
Heero's eyes widened as he remembered all the times were he had done that to Duo, coming over because they were "fuck buddies", and tightened his hold on his bundle. "Oh Duo! I'm so sorry! I've been so.." but Heero never got to finish, as Duo leaned over and kissed Heero deeply, probing his mouth this that skilled tongue.  
  
Once they broke apart for air, Duo smiled sweetly at him, traced the lips he had just kissed, and spoke, "Hee-chan, it's in the past, let it stay there, and as for now, we have a future, so no looking backwards." Than, Heero leaned up, and kissed Duo, sealing their fate.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~  
  
So....how was it? *comes out from hiding* please review even if to say you hate me! Love ya all and hopefully I'll get some more out soon! TT 


End file.
